The One That Got Away
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Sequel to Out of Control: It's been three years since London left the WWE and cut all ties with Wade. But when she goes to the Hall of Fame Induction ceremony to honor her grandfather's memory, she runs into her former love. And although she wants nothing to do with him, Wade won't let her have her way. Not this time.
1. Chapter 1

The One That Got Away

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own London. None of this happened, though, I personally think it's all pretty awesome.

* * *

**A/N: Yessss! Your eyes are not deceiving you! This is the sequel to Out of Control. It is finally here! I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think and leave some reviews! I won't be updating every single day, but I'm going to definitely keep up with a new chapter every couple of days. Thanks for waiting patiently! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"You can't not go, London. You're being ridiculous," Randy Orton told his longtime friend, as they were sitting in her backyard with his wife and daughter.

"I'm not saying that I won't go. I'm just saying that I really don't want to," London Callaway clarified, her feet up on the marble fire pit, as she slouched on the black outdoor sofa.

"I really don't blame you, Lon. I wouldn't want to go either, if I were you. That's too much to deal with…especially when the intention is to be there for your grandfather, and you know you're not going to be able to avoid…_that_ whole situation," Samantha Orton agreed with her.

"Thank you, Sam. I just feel like it's going to be some clusterfuck. I can't deal with it." London sighed. "I can't believe how big Alanna is. It's insane," she commented, watching the almost six-year old, sitting on a float in the shallow end of London's pool.

"I know. It's killing me that she's going to be in first-grade once September comes around. I only just accepted that she's a kindergartener. And you know those first-grade boys only have one thing on their minds," Randy said, shaking his head.

Sam and London laughed. "Yeah. You. And John," London replied. "Because all they do is watch wrestling. They don't watch porn."

"No. They're six-years-old. They're not that innocent," Randy dismissed her.

"Babe, you're being a little crazy. They don't do that kind of stuff. Give it until at least middle school until you start on that," Sam told him.

"I'm gonna go in the pool and hang out with Alanna," Randy said, getting up, not liking the fact that he was being ganged up on.

"Yeah. You try getting her off that float," London challenged, as the still five-year-old was sitting on the float with a little umbrella over her head, a cup of Apple Juice in the cup holder on the armrest. She looked adorable in her little hot pink bathing suit with her sunglasses and water wings on. She had become a little diva in the last few months…moreso than before.

"I will," he said, before turning and walking the few feet over to the pool.

"She's such a diva," Sam commented with a laugh.

"I know. She's so friggen cute, though. I can't get over it. She's gotten so big. They grow up so fast," London spoke.

"I know. I'm starting to feel old now."

"Hey, I don't even have one, and I'm so close to thirty that it's not even funny."

"You'll have one…once you and Wade fix things…"

London laughed. "I can't believe it's been like three years already."

"I know. Time flies. So, what are you going to do about the Hall of Fame Induction?" Sam asked.

"I have to go," she replied. "I mean, my grandfather is getting inducted. I can't miss that. I just really don't want to run into Wade and have to deal with all of that unpleasantness."

"DADDY! STOP!" Alanna's voice pierced their ears. Both women looked over to see Randy threaten to turn the float over.

"Randy! Cut it out! Leave her alone!" Sam scolded her husband.

"But she's being boring. She needs to play!"

"Randall Keith Orton, you do not want me to have to get up and come over there," she threatened.

Randy frowned. "Fine."

"Still like raising a son," Sam commented, shaking her head.

"I love your relationship," London told her good friend.

Sam smiled. "Thank you. I do, too. It sucks when he's gone…but when we're together…nothing makes me happier."

"I don't blame you. I'm so happy you guys are here."

"Well, with the Wrestlemania stuff coming up, I didn't think Randy would be able to get a day off, but luckily, we were able to meet up in Tampa for the night."

"Agreed. I'm honored that you made a point of seeing me, too."

"I always make it a point to see you," Sam pointed out. "Hell, I see you so much that there are times I really think Randy is afraid that I'm going to leave him for you."

London laughed. "I can't lie. Not being on the WWE schedule is pretty awesome most of the time."

"Ugh. I only get that lucky when Randy gets hurt. What an asshole I must look like when I get excited that much husband gets hurt."

"If I ever went back, every now and again, I would beat him badly, so that you can have a couple of weeks with him all to yourself," London offered her close friend.

"Aw. Thank you, Lon," she said with a smile. "So…what's it like having a stepmother that's only four years older than you and a sister that's twenty-eight years younger than you?" Sam questioned, in reference to her father's four-year marriage to Michelle McCool and their one and a half year old daughter.

London laughed. "You know, I have to say…I like her…a lot," she admitted. "At first, you know, I didn't really speak to her much…but once she got pregnant with Kaia, she really tried to…I guess…I dunno…be a stepmom. And now…I have a better relationship with her than I ever even had with my own mother. And I get to be around Kaia. It's just weird to think that…if I had the baby…I would have a three year-old. As in…my child would be a year and a half older than his or her aunt."

"It's pretty crazy."

"They'll be at the Hall of Fame Induction," she told her.

"Oh…are they concerned about you going?"

She shrugged. "I mean, my dad gets uncomfortable talking about the whole Wade thing. But Michelle has spoken to me about it. She gave me the option of not going at all. She told me that my father doesn't want me to go because he's afraid of what could happen if Wade and I ran into each other."

"Understandable. Your father was a wreck when you quit and came home. He was so worried about you. I remember him calling Randy a lot to check up on you because he was afraid that you would flip out if he kept coming by your house."

"He's a good dad. Go figure, right? The Undertaker is the Father of the Year," she said with a laugh.

Sam smiled. "Oh all people."

London smirked. "Hey, I mean, look at me now. I'm okay. I have a good life. I've adjusted accordingly. Two years in therapy really helped me out a lot."

"I think you're in a much better place than you used to be."

"I feel like I am. I just worry that seeing him again will trigger those old feelings in me," London admitted to her good friend.

Sam nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Ugh. It doesn't matter. You know that I want to be there for my grandfather. Besides, after all of that turmoil we had in our relationship, I'm glad that we managed to make our peace before he passed away. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't go to the ceremony and honor his memory."

"Absolutely," Sam agreed. "Well, I'll be there."

"Thank God."

"Daddy! Stop splashing me!" Alanna's voice yelled.

"Seriously, London…it's like they're brother and sister sometimes," Sam muttered. "Randy! Cut it out! Don't make me repeat myself!"

"You don't want your wife to have to get up and go over there," London warned her best friend, shaking her head.

Randy pouted. London loved seeing him this way…having fun, acting like he wasn't the Viper…being a fun dad to his young daughter.

"Daddy, you better listen to Mommy and Aunt London," the young blonde warned.

"Why? Are you gonna rat your own father out?" he asked his daughter.

Alanna thought for a few moments. "Alright," she relented. "You're really lucky that I love you, daddy."

"So, can you please get out of that float so we can play?"

"Ugh! Fine!" The five year-old held her arms out to her father. He picked her up out of the float, and the pair began splashing around in the pool.

Sam smiled at her family. "Can I tell you something, Lon?"

"Sure."

"I really wish that you and Wade worked out. He could have been in the pool with Randy and Alanna and your kid."

London took a deep breath. "I still think about it."

"Do you regret leaving?"

"Honestly? Sometimes I do," she admitted.

"You know they're all gonna give you a hard time about coming back when they see you hanging out for Axxess and at the ceremony," Sam told her.

"I'm actually not gonna be at Axxess. But when I'm at that ceremony, and if I stay for WrestleMania…it's gonna be difficult."

"You just remember that you have to do you. You need to worry about yourself and what's gonna be best for you. Financially, you know you would never have to go back. But I feel like emotionally and mentally, a big part of you really wants to go back."

"I don't disagree with you."

"Well, you have to be selfish, Lon. Do what you think is best for you. That's what matters most."

"Ugh. I know."

"No matter what happens, you know I'll support you 110%."

London smiled. "You're the best, Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

The One That Got Away

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is all from my imagination and is not real…sadly. And London is my property. That's right. I own her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the response to the first chapter :) I appreciate the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews...especially the reviews. A huge thanks to DenyingTheTruth, maketimetotime, and Sonib89 for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. Please let me know what you think. Love you lots guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

**April 5, 2014**

London had been dealing with the turmoil of going to the Hall of Fame Induction since the day she found out her grandfather would be inducted. And as she looked in the mirror, she remembered the last three years of her life. Three years without Wade in her life. She had seen him on Monday Night Raw. She knew what went on...on-screen, at least. And as much as she dreaded the probability of seeing him, London still felt butterflies in the stomach just seeing his face on television. Even having not seen him in person in all of the time that had passed, she still experienced the effect Wade had on her. She thought about him every single day.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright, London?" Michelle asked London, as they were riding in the limousine, on their way to the hotel to get ready for the evening's ceremony. "I don't want you to do something you're not ready to."

She closed the compact she'd had in her hand and tossed it in her bag. "Yeah. I'll be fine…I hope."

"I mean, you're gonna blow everyone away when they see you in that dress. Wade is going to have his socks knocked off when he sees you. That's the bright side," the blonde pointed out, trying to be optimistic.

"I wish. I'm just…I guess I'm a little anxious about all of this. I haven't been to a WWE event, in order to avoid seeing Wade, since I left the company. It's overwhelming to know that what I've been avoiding is inevitable tonight," she admitted.

"Well, I'm gonna be there with you the whole time. So is your father. We won't let anything happen. Quite frankly, you know I have no problem dishing little Faithbreaker action to that British son of a bitch."

Michelle's comment caused London to laugh. "You know how to make my anxiety level drop," she told her.

"That's my job. I may not be your real mother, but nowhere in the rule book does it say that I can't be your friend and have your back, when you need me."

"What happens if I lose my shit when I see him?" London questioned, clearly fearing that that would happen.

"You won't. Keep in mind, London, you're the one who walked away from him. You're the one in this situation with all of the control. Don't let him know that he has any power or hold on you. Just put the face on like you don't give a shit who he is. Show him that bad ass London," she encouraged her stepdaughter.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky that my dad married you. I can't talk to him about any of this stuff. He freaks out and acts like I'm going to become depressed again. I don't want him worrying about me, when I know he doesn't need to."

"I hate to break it to you, Lon, but he's never gonna stop worrying about you. That man loves you more than life itself. He would do anything for you. That includes doing anything he can to protect you and your feelings."

"I know. I just don't want him to feel like he has to spend all of his time worrying about how I'm handling everything that happened. Besides, he should know, at this point, that if something was wrong, I'd go to you."

Michelle smiled. "You really would? That means a lot to me, Lon."

"Of course I would. I feel like I can talk to you about these things, and then, you filter it for my dad so that he can stay mostly sane. Not to mention, you help me out."

"I was really worried that when I married your father, you would be against it. And considering that we didn't really speak much until we found out that I was pregnant. I really thought that you weren't happy about our relationship. But once we began really talking and stuff, I felt like you didn't have any issues with me. And I feel like we have a great relationship. As weird as it is sometimes, considering that I'm only four years older than you, I'm happy you're my stepdaughter," Michelle admitted.

"I'm glad that you married my dad. You make him happy, and I love having you in my life," London told her.

The limo pulled up to the hotel.

"Oh God. We're here," the brunette breathed.

"Don't worry. You're not gonna run into him here," Michelle assured her.

"God, I hope not."

* * *

"Come on, London. We have to leave," The Undertaker called, as he knocked on his daughter's hotel room door.

"Dad, I'm not so sure I can do this," she spoke from inside of the room, as she continued examining herself in the mirror.

"Michelle is waiting downstairs for us. Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be," he pleaded with her.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. The Undertaker's eyes widened. "Lon…you look absolutely beautiful."

The twenty-nine year old sheepishly smiled at her father. "You really think so?" she asked, hopefully.

"Definitely. You look incredible, sweetheart," he assured her. And he meant it.

London wore a black Jovani Illusion Twist Front gown with a pair of Sergio Rossi Puzzle Basic Embellished Suede sandals. Her long brown hair was curled in a half updo with a low bouffant, with her brunette curls cascading down her back. Her makeup was flawless with a gray smoky eye and a pinkish hue to her lips. The diamond earrings she wore sparkled.

"Thank you, dad. Alright. We can go." She grabbed her clutch and left the room, shutting the door behind herself.

"I can't believe this is my little girl," The Undertaker spoke in disbelief that his oldest daughter was the woman standing next to him.

London gave him a smile. "You have another little girl, too, dad."

"I know…but you're my first born."

"Aw dad. Don't get all sentimental on me now." The two made their way downstairs to the hotel lobby. London appreciated that her father cared so much about their relationship. But she didn't need him to get all emotional on her. At least not now. The evening was going to be more than emotional enough.

One thing London was looking forward to was seeing Randy, Sam, John, and Nattie. She'd kept in touch with John and Nattie, an obviously, Randy and Sam. It would be nice to be able to spend some time with them on their turf. She had managed to talk her way out of visiting at so many WWE events…but her luck had finally run out.

"Oh my God! You look incredible!" Michelle gushed, upon seeing her husband and London walk into the hotel lobby.

"Thanks. You look beautiful, too, Michelle."

"Thank you. But seriously, I love this dress on you." Her stepmother hugged her. London hugged her back. "I can't believe how perfect this dress looks on you. You look…perfect. I can't even think of a word other than 'perfect' to describe you."

London blushed.

"Okay. Are you ladies ready to go?" The Undertaker asked them.

"Yup," the replied. The three left the hotel, ready to make their way to the Hall of Fame ceremony. London was beyond nervous, knowing that as best, she maybe had an hour or two until she saw Wade.

* * *

"How are you?" Michelle questioned, as they approached the Smoothie King Center, where the ceremony had been scheduled to take place.

"Nervous," London admitted.

"Do you want me to have him removed from the building?" The Undertaker asked his daughter, his jaw clenched.

"No, dad. It's alright. Don't worry. I'm a big girl. I can handle this," she assured him, though she didn't really believe the words she spoke.

The limo stopped to let its three occupants out to walk the WWE's red carpet. The driver opened the door. The Undertaker stepped out first and offered his hand to his wife. She took it, and he helped her out. Then, his daughter exited the vehicle with her father's assistance. They headed towards the red carpet.

London spotted Nattie, who was the evening's red carpet correspondent. She approached her good friend.

"Oh my God! London Callway!" the blonde exclaimed.

The brunette hugged her friend. "Hey Nattie!" she greeted.

"I'm so excited to see you! You look amazing! That dress was made to be on you. I love it!"

"You look beautiful, Nat."

"Thanks. Oh my God! You have to let me interview you!"

"Sure," London agreed.

Nattie gave the cameraman a look. He began recording. She brought her microphone to her mouth and began speaking, "I'm here with former Diva badass London Callaway. London, it's been about three years since we've heard from you. How have you been?" Nattie asked, in her most professional tone.

"I've been great. I'm doing personal training and just enjoying my life…spending time with some good friend…including you," she responded with a smile.

Nattie smiled. "Does that mean we may be seeing you in the ring sometime soon?"

"Well, I don't have any plans to return, but you never know what the future holds. So, never say never," she answered.

"Sounds like you just need to be charmed by some of your good friends. Any particular reason for joining us this evening?"

"Well, as you all know, Paul Bearer is being inducted tonight, and he was my grandfather. So, I'm glad to be able to be here tonight and honor his memory and contribution to the WWE," she explained.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the show, London. I'll see you later. Thank you so much, London."

"Thank you, Natalya." The cameraman stopped recording

"Thanks for doing that. I hate being stuck over here. I miss all of the good stuff. So, how are you with being here?" she asked, lowering her voice slightly when she asked the question.

"Nervous," the brunette admitted. "But I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Aw. Don't be. You may not even run into him anyway," she pointed out.

"Well, that's highly unlikely, knowing my luck, but regardless, I'll be okay."

"Honestly, I need to warn you…he's here…with his new girlfriend," Nattie told her.

"Oh?"

The Diva nodded. "I had to tell you. I don't want you to have that kind of surprise here."

"Well, thanks for the heads up."

"It'll be fine. Besides, if you want me to trip Alicia, I will."

"Alicia?"

"Fox…the girlfriend," Nattie explained.

"Seriously? Her?"

"Yeah. Go figure."

"I've kicked her ass before. If I have to do it again, I'm confident I'd be successful," London said with a laugh.

Nattie laughed. "I'm sure you'd destroy her."

"It doesn't matter, you know? He had every right to move on. Its been three years," London said, though it didn't help her feel any less sad about it."

"I guess. But he'd be an idiot to think he could do any better than you."

"Thanks, but it is what it is."

Nattie gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"I'm gonna head inside. Might as well rip this band aid off now."

"Well, good luck. I'll see you later, Lon."

"Bye, Nattie."

London walked down the red carpet and smiled for a few pictures before heading inside. She saw a bunch of the Superstars and Divas hanging out.

"Lon!" the brunette heard her name called. She turned around and saw John. She made her way over to him, and he pulled her in for a long hug.

"Hey John," she spoke with a smile, when they finally pulled apart.

"How are you? You look great."

"Thanks. I'm okay," she replied. "Where's your other half? How's she doing?"

"She's good. Nikki's around here somewhere. Have you seen…?"

London shook her head. "Not yet. Thank God. The last thing I need is to see him and his girlfriend," she replied with an eye roll.

"Oh. You heard about that, huh?"

She nodded. "Yup."

A pair of arms wrapped around John from behind. He turned around. "There's my beautiful girlfriend," he spoke, turning to face London, this time with Nikki next to him.

"Hey Nikki. You look incredible," she greeted with a smile. Truth be told, she didn't know her that well. She got the feeling that Nikki didn't like her very much either. She couldn't blame her, though. London wouldn't appreciate it if she had a boyfriend who spent so much time texting, skyping, and visiting another chick.

"Hey London," she greeted. "That dress looks fantastic on you."

"Thanks."

"So, what are you gonna do if you see him?" John asked.

She let out a laugh. "What do you think? Be cordial and pray it's over quickly."

"Hopefully he won't say anything to you."

"Have you met him? He doesn't have the ability to keep his big mouth shut."

"True," he agreed.

"Who're we talking about? Wade?" Nikki asked. The two nodded. "Ugh. Once he sees you in that dress, consider it game over. He'll forget about that bitch he's dating."

London smiled. "Thanks, but I'm not so confident in that."

"I am," Nikki assured her with a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

The One That Got Away

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is all fiction. I own London.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reviews...my faithful love, DenyingTheTruth, my other faithful love maketimetotime, and new reviewer nafiondf aof. I appreciate the love. Thanks for reading. You guys make me so happy. Hope you enjoy! Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

London was lucky enough to have managed to avoid Wade. She was in her seat at the induction ceremony. She sat next to her father. Michelle sat on the other side of him. London wasn't stupid. She knew that she was going to see the Englishman at any moment. Hence why she also had a glass of wine in her hand. Her eyes constantly darted around, waiting for them to catch him…with his girlfriend. She was never so uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted to do was catch a glimpse of him with another woman. London knew that she was the one who left. But that didn't make the feelings she still had for him disappear. She wished that it did. But she wasn't so lucky.

"How are you holding up?" Michelle asked, leaning over the Undertaker's lap, in order to speak to her.

London leaned in towards her, her elbow on the arm rest she shared with her father. "I'm shitting a brick, to tell you the truth," she replied.

"I don't blame you. But it'll be alright."

"I really hope so."

"Just breathe. Don't think about him," her father said.

Michelle's face quickly turned to stone, as her eyes widened. "What's that look for, Michelle?" London questioned, suspiciously. She noticed the same expression quickly took over her father's face, as well. "What is it?" she asked again, sitting back in her seat, before joining her father and stepmother in their expressions.

Walking down the row that the three were sitting in was Wade Barrett, his girlfriend following closely behind him. She quickly downed the entire contents of her nearly full glass of wine, knowing that if alcohol had aided anyone in their problems, it would be her, right now. Wade was reading the seat numbers and had yet to notice the woman in front of him.

The Brit sat in the seat next to her, and Alicia took the seat next to him. He turned to see who he was sitting next to. His face fell. "London…hi…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Wade," she simply said, trying to be polite, though she wished the floor would open up and swallow her right now.

"Hi London," Alicia spoke, giving her a blatantly fake smile with a small wave. She knew what she was doing.

"Alicia," she said with a simple nod.

She turned to her father. "I'm gonna go get some more wine. I'm gonna need it," she told him. The brunette got up and quickly made her was passed her father and Michelle to the cleared aisle. London quickly walked to the bar.

"Hey London," Nikki greeted.

"Hey," she reciprocated, trying to sound friendly, though it was having a mental breakdown of some sort.

"What's wrong?"

"Wade is sitting next to me," London replied.

"What?! Who the hell would do that? Oh my God. Whoever made the seating chart is a sadist."

London nodded. "I really can't believe this is actually happening."

"Bartender, we need you to fill up the biggest glass you have with some White Zin ASAP," Nikki ordered. He went straight to it. "Let's be fair, they could give you a whole bottle, and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Ain't that the truth," London agreed.

"You know, some of us are getting together tonight for a little party at the hotel pool. You should come hang out with us. John won't be there, but…I will."

"I appreciate the invitation. Maybe I'll stop by." The bartender handed a very full glass of wine to Nikki, who handed it over to London. "Thanks."

"Of course. You know, I feel like I barely know you, and I know you're so important to John. I wanna get to know you better."

"Really? I thought you weren't a fan of mine. Not that I could really blame you. I would hate the chick my boyfriend spent a lot of time texting and Skyping and visiting."

Nikki shrugged. "I was definitely uncomfortable with it for a while. But the truth is that I love John very much. He considers you to be a part of his family. And…I want to quit being jealous of you and start getting to know you better. He always talks about you. And from what he says, you're pretty great. So…I'd be stupid to not want to be friends with you."

London smiled. "Thanks, Nikki, I really appreciate that. I always felt like you hated me. But I want to be friends with you."

"Good. Then, let's be friends."

"I would love that."

"Me, too," Nikki agreed with a smile.

"Alright. I guess I better get back to my seat. Thanks for the wine."

"Of course. And don't stress yourself out over him. It'll all work itself out, London. And if not, I'll knock his bitch girlfriend out."

London let a laugh escape. "Thanks. I really hope this isn't a complete shit storm."

Nikki nodded. "I'll see ya later."

London walked back down the aisle to her row. She made her way passed her stepmother and father, and she uncomfortably took her seat next to Wade.

"How've you been, London?" Wade asked, his voice was lowered, as he leaned in towards her ear.

She glanced over at him. "Wonderful," she replied, taking a drink of her wine. "Looks like you're doing pretty wonderful yourself."

"I can't complain. You look incredible tonight"

"Thank you, Wade."

"I like your dress, London," Alicia commented, giving her another fake smile.

"Thanks, Alicia," she said, trying her best to be polite. "You look beautiful."

"I know. My boyfriend, Wade Barrett, you may have met him before, told me so," she arrogantly replied.

London rolled her eyes. "Good for you," she replied.

Wade gave his girlfriend a look. "Don't be nasty, Alicia," he scolded her. "So, what have you been up to?" he asked, turning back to London.

"Wade, I really do appreciate your concern with me and what I've been up to, but you should probably be more focused on your girlfriend and what she's up to. If she gives me another dirty look, I might have to cause a scene. And I'm really not in the mood for that shit right now. I'm here for my grandfather. Not for you or to knock her out."

London faced forward, focusing on her wine, on the people surrounding her…anything but the man sitting next to her. "Oh my God! London! You look so amazing!" Sam gushed, taking the seat in front of the former Diva. She stood up and leaned over the row in front of her, pulling one of her best friends in for a hug. As she pulled back, she was pulled into another hug by Randy, who was dressed in a suit.

"Hey Lon. You look gorgeous," he greeted.

"You clean up well, Ran. And your wife looks amazing."

Randy smiled proudly. "She does, doesn't she? I'm a lucky, lucky man," he spoke, his eyes drifting over to his wife of six and a half years.

"You certainly are," London agreed.

"Um…so…?" Sam asked, giving a quick look at Wade who was obviously seated next to her. London gave her an eyeroll.

"Fuck me, right?" she muttered.

Randy raised his eyebrows. "That's pretty fucked up. You wanna switch seats with me? You can sit next to Sam," he offered.

"Nah. I'll be alright. Thanks, though," she replied with a smile. "Like ripping a band aid off, right? Just gotta get it over with."

The lights lowered slightly, and everyone in the venue began taking their seats, as the ceremony began.

* * *

Luckily, the ceremony went on without any major issues, though, London did get a little emotional during her Uncle Kane's induction of her grandfather, as that was her entire reason for being in this situation. Other than that, she had a smile plastered on her face and was just trying to get through it unscathed.

Once the ceremony had concluded, London had gotten up to leave, along with Michelle and her father. Wade quickly followed her. "London, I do want to say that I'm very sorry for your loss. I haven't had a chance to let you know that, but I've wanted to," he told her.

She gave him a polite smile. "Thank you, Wade. I appreciate that."

"Had you managed to patch things up with him before he passed?" he questioned her.

"Yes," she simply replied.

"That's really good to hear."

London nodded at him. "Well, goodbye," she said and quickly turned around to leave. This was one situation that she couldn't stay in any longer.

"Maybe we can have a chance to catch up this weekend," he suggested, calling after her.

"I don't really know if that's a good idea," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Ask your girlfriend." With that, London ducked in front of her father so that she no longer had to interact with him.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked.

London nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." She accepted her stepdaughter's response, though she doubted that it was her honest feeling.

"Do you need me to hit him?" the Undertaker asked.

London laughed. "No thanks, dad," she answered him.

"Are you hanging out with us at the hotel tonight?" he questioned her.

"Actually, Nikki invited me to a little group gathering at the hotel pool."

"Oh? Nikki Bella?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah."

"Lon, I don't really know if that's the best place for you to go tonight," he father voiced his hesitation.

"No, I think it would be a really good idea for her to be able to see her friends and enjoy herself," Michelle disagreed with her husband.

"But what if he shows up?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You have to calm down. London is smart. She can make her own decisions. She shouldn't be making decisions about her social situations based on whether he's going to show up. That's not fair to her. Just let it be," she explained.

"Alright," he relented. "Just be careful."

"I will. I'll be fine, dad. Just enjoy sometime with Michelle. We'll have breakfast in the morning, and everything will be fine," London told him. "I'm just gonna spend some time out tonight and relax."

"Okay."

The Undertaker wasn't confident that this was the best decision, but Michelle was right. She'd spent enough time avoiding going to WWE events to see her friends because of Wade. She shouldn't have to hide in her hotel room in order to avoid seeing him. She needed to live her life. He was just worried that he was going to show up and make it difficult for her to be happy. And he couldn't handle this guy putting his daughter through any more than he already had.


	4. Chapter 4

The One That Got Away

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is all a work of fiction. London is all mine.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the response. You guys are awesome. A special thanks to alibob687, Sonib89, and maketimetotime. I hope you guys are really enjoying this. Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

London had changed in her hotel room. She put on her LUISAVIAROMA Crystal and Laminated Lycra Bandeau Bikini with her black LAUREN by Ralph Lauren crushed cotton camp shirt cover-up over it. She left her hair down. She had taken her makeup off. She put her gold Jimmy Choo Prova Mirrored-Leather wedge slingbacks. She grabbed her black Gucci Soho Textured Leather Shoulder Bag and left the hotel room.

While London was nervous that Wade could potentially show up to this litter get-together, she was really happy that she would have some time to hang out with her friends and let herself have some fun.

In the elevator, on the way down, London was joined by Brie and Nikki Bella. "Hey!" Nikki greeted her.

"Hi," London greeted with a smile.

"Lon, you look great," Brie said.

"Thanks. You two look great. Clearly being in love makes the both of you look even more beautiful than before."

The twins laughed. "Thank you," Brie spoke. "I can't believe you had to sit next to Wade and psycho Alicia tonight. That was so messed up."

London shrugged. "I guess I just have really bad luck."

Nikki shook her head. "But still. That's just…ugh." She perked up. "We'll have fun tonight, though. We'll forget about the bullshit."

"I would really love that."

The elevator doors opened, and the three women stepped out, heading towards the pool outside. "Maybe you'll find someone new," Brie suggested with a smirk.

"I don't know about that."

Nikki gave her a look. "Come on. Just try to have fun and see what happens."

"Alright," London agreed.

The women approached the gated-in pool. It was lit up. There was a table surrounded by a couple of coolers, along with some chips and pretzels.

"Thank God! The party is finally here!" Nattie called out, running over and hugging the Bellas and London.

"Well, London is the only one here who's allowed to be hungover," Brie said with a frown. She had a match. She couldn't risk a hangover for Wrestlemania.

"Good. That means you want a beer?" Nattie asked.

"Sure," she accepted.

"Bud Light okay?"

"Yeah."

Nattie excitedly ran over to the cooler and retrieved a Bud Light from one of the coolers. She brought it back over to her friend. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"So, I guess everyone else is coming soon?" Nikki asked.

Nattie shrugged. "I just got here. So, I hope they do."

"Eh. Who cares? We're all here," Brie replied.

"True," London agreed.

"Oh my God. Did you see him?" Nattie asked.

"Oh God, I didn't tell you what happened!"

"No!"

"He was sitting next to me," London told the blonde.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Yup."

"Oh my God! I can't believe they would do that to you."

London nodded. "Fuck me, right?"

"So, how'd that go?"

"Eh. He tried to talk to me, but I kind of brushed him off," she told them.

"Good," Nattie encouraged.

"I just can't deal with that bullshit," London said.

"Who could blame you?" Nikki rhetorically asked.

"Forget him. Let's just have some fun," Brie said with a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

As more people joined the gathering, London relaxed a bit. She had been paranoid that Wade would show up. But he hadn't. And neither had his girlfriend.

"Hey London," a familiar voice greeted, walking over to her.

The brunette turned around and saw Dolph Ziggler standing there. "Hey Dolph."

He smiled. "It's been a while. How've you been?" he asked.

"Good. Good. And you?"

"Good. You look incredible," he complimented her.

"Oh. Thanks," she said.

"So, you're hanging around for a few days?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool. You know, we should really hang out or something while you're here," Dolph suggested with a flirtatious smile.

London smiled. "Maybe we—"

"Really, Ziggler? Moving in on my girl already? She's been here for what? A day?" Wade's voice spoke from behind her.

"Your girl? Mmm not so much. Never really was, either. Definitely never will be," she replied, not even turning around.

"Oh don't be sore. You know you wanted to see me," he argued.

"Not quite, but if that helps you sleep at night, then, sure," she said with a patronizing smile.

"Alright, then. London, I'll talk to you later. Good luck," Dolph said, and walked away, not wanting to be a part of the situation between the two.

London rolled her eyes and turned to face Wade, folding her arms around her chest. "What the hell was that for? Don't you have a girlfriend to keep you busy?" she shot.

"She's around," Wade replied.

"You should probably be with her. Not minding my business," London quipped.

"Why are you giving me such a nasty attitude?" he asked her, confused. "If memory serves me correct, and it does, you're the one who left me without as much as a word."

"Yes. To get away from you. And as soon as I show my face, here you are."

"What can I say? I obviously don't know how to take a hint," he said, returning the patronizing smile.

"Clearly," she replied. "So, what is it that you want from me?" London asked him.

"Well, you left without saying goodbye. So…I guess a hello. But I found you ready to sleep with Dolph. I guess you became a whole new person while you were away."

London rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to sleep with anyone. But even if I did, it would still be none of your business. Besides, again, I'm pretty sure you have a girlfriend that you can go bother," London snapped.

Wade smirked. "What? You don't want to talk to me?"

"If I did, I would have contacted you. But I didn't. I only came back because of my grandfather. It had nothing to do with wanting to talk to you or see you or having anything to do with you," she retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "You're fooling yourself."

"Oh am I?"

Wade sighed and brought his hands onto his hips. "To be completely honest, I've thought about you…a lot. And it's really great to see you again," he admitted, looking down.

"Well, you came off as your usual pompous ass self," she replied.

He looked at her. "Why'd you leave? We could have worked things out. I wanted to help you and make things right. I wanted to take care of you."

"We can't be discussing this," London said. "Wade, it was really nice to see you again. You look great, and I had hoped you were doing alright. But…I really can't have this conversation with you."

"You mean here?"

"No. I mean at all. I don't think Alicia would appreciate it very much."

"So, you won't talk to me because I have a girlfriend?"

"That's one of the few reasons. Have a good night. Good luck with things. I really hope they work out for you," she said with a smile, before turning to walk away. Wade's hand grasped her arm, and he pulled her back to him. "What that hell are you doing?" London demanded through gritted teeth.

"You left me for three years without any type of explanation. Not even a bloody goodbye. You owe me more than just blowing me off and walking away. You broke my heart when you left. You have no idea how much you hurt me," he told her, being honest with her.

"And I'm really sorry that you were hurt. I was dealing with a lot at the time. I needed to leave. I had to take care of myself. I couldn't do that if I stayed here and stayed…whatever we were with you," she explained.

"But you could have said something…told me you were leaving. Not just go off and disappear for three years."

"Well, I can't change the past. We're better off apart anyway. My life has been pretty good since I left," London told him. "And yours has been, too."

"So, you didn't think about me? Not even once?" Wade questioned her.

"I'm not saying that, Wade. I thought about you plenty. I loved you very much. Of course I thought about you. But this isn't the time or the place or the situation where we need to be talking about this," London insisted yet again. "Now, I'm going to walk away and try to enjoy myself. Go be a boyfriend to Alicia."

With that, London turned around and walked away. Nikki stopped her. "You okay?" she asked.

She forced a smile. "I'll be fine."

Nikki could see she was lying. "Let's go hang out with the girls," she said, giving her boyfriend's best friend a genuine smile.

London nodded. "Thanks."

"I don't know why he felt it was necessary to talk to you here. I doubt Alicia would be happy to see that. Hell, I'm sure she saw it. If John did that to someone he had that kind of relationship with, I would be furious," Nikki spoke.

"I know. I kept telling him that we couldn't have the conversation he was trying to have."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Sometimes guys are such morons."

"Yeah. Especially him. He never learns. He never thinks."

London bit her bottom lip. "Are you okay?" Nikki asked, facing her friend.

She nodded. "It's just hard to see him, you know? I always try to act like I don't care…"

"But you do. Who could blame you? But it just didn't work out. He needs to just deal with it."

"When I left, he was trying to fix things between us."

"But he'd already ruined them."

London nodded. "He ended out…pseudo-relationship. He ignored me. I was pregnant. And he had no idea because he was too busy ignoring me."

"What?!" Nikki yelled. She lowered her voice. "You were pregnant?"

"I had a miscarriage."

"Is that why you passed out that night at Raw?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course. Everyone was so worried about you, and you practically disappeared after that."

"I had to."

"Did Wade ever know?"

"He showed up at my house. I told him."

"Oh my God. Was he upset?"

"Yeah. But…it was like the damage had already been done. You know?"

Nikki nodded. "Yeah. I can understand that. That must have been really difficult to deal with."

"It was. That's why I left. I quit and just…left. I didn't tell Wade I was leaving. I just disappeared. I couldn't see him. It was too hard for me. I came home and went back to having a normal life. I went to therapy, and I'm okay now."

"Well, that's good. I just feel awful that you went through so much."

London shrugged. "It sucked, but I mean…it's okay."

Nikki pulled her new friend in for a hug. At least this trip also helped London form a better relationship with Nikki. That meant a lot to London. She wanted to be friends with John's girlfriend.

When they pulled apart, they went over to the other Divas. London kept ignoring Wade's eyes on her. She didn't know how she was going to manage, if he insisted on keeping this up.


	5. Chapter 5

The One That Got Away

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is fictional. It did not happen in real life…just in my overactive imagination. London is my Frankenstein, as I created her…and I can destroy her…but I won't.

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the love for the last chapter. alibob687, Sonib89, maketimetotime, and DenyingTheTruth...I love you guys for the reviews. I apologize for the delay in updates. One...I have been really focused on Wasted...the Dean Ambrose story. Two...I also don't have nearly as much of this written as I would like to. So, in order to make it not suck, I'm taking my time...but sadly, that means that the updates aren't as quick as we'd all like them to be. But I appreciate everyone sticking with me anyway. I love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

London was hanging out in her father's locker room with Michelle. She had been doing all she could to avoid seeing Wade, which sadly meant that she was also meant that she was avoiding her friends. That upset her. She wanted to see everyone, while she was in the area. After all of the WWE shows she had avoided, here she was, but she wasn't with the people that she had wanted to see so badly.

"How are you feeling?" Michelle asked, as she was sitting next to her stepdaughter on the couch.

London shrugged. "I don't know," she replied.

"Is it because of your chat with Wade last night?"

"Partially. I mean, I'm avoiding my friends and everyone just because I don't want to have to run into him again."

"Let me ask you this: why don't you want to see him?"

"I-it's hard."

"Because you still love him?" Michelle questioned, knowing the answer before she even asked the question.

"No!" she quickly, defensively replied. Michelle didn't expect that response. But London sighed moments later. "Yes," she admitted.

"And it's gotta be hard to see him with Alicia."

"It is. But…it reminds me of everything. How good it was…how bad it got."

"Honestly, Lon, I don't think you should avoid seeing him. It's only gonna hurt you more. And I also think that you should talk to him. I think it'll give you the closure that you need…or you'll know that you want to be with him."

"You're right," London agreed. "I hate it because that means I'm gonna have to see him and stuff. I don't want to deal with it."

"But you have to. And let's be honest with each other, you knew that you'd have to talk to him at some point."

"I know. But I wanted to avoid that for as long as possible."

"For your sanity, it's no longer possible."

"Maybe I'll talk to him later tonight…or tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Michelle." London paused. "Do you ever miss being a Diva?"

"I miss parts of it. But I love being a mom and not having to always be on the road. I get to be with my family…you, obviously included in my family." Michelle gave London a suspicious look. "How about you?"

"I miss it a lot more than I'd like to admit."

"So, talk to Stephanie, and make your comeback."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's too complicated."

Michelle rolled her eyes at her stepdaughter. "No. It's only too complicated, if you make it that way. You're overthinking everything. If you wanna get back in that ring, you should do it. You're still young. And quite frankly, you're better off getting it out of your system. Once you have a baby, you'll never want to leave him or her."

"I hate how you're always right…about everything. But I'll focus on one thing at a time," London replied.

"Think about yourself over anybody else. Don't worry about Wade or anyone else. You have to do what makes you happy. You deserve that much."

"Thanks, Michelle."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Are you nervous about Dad's match tonight?"

"I'm always nervous," Michelle admitted.

"I want to beat the shit out of that douchebag…Brock Lesnar. He's a douchebag hillbilly with an IQ of four. Ugh. I can't. He's just a nasty douchebag."

"I know. I just don't want your dad to get hurt."

"Me neither. But it's the streak, you know? He'll win."

"I know."

* * *

London, at Michelle's encouragement, joined her friends in watching her father's match against the Beast. She made her way to where she knew everyone would be.

"Hey!" Nattie greeted with a smile. "I didn't expect to see you over here."

Everyone turned to see the Undertaker's daughter approaching the group. Wade's eyes stared at her, until his girlfriend slapped him on the arm with the back of her hand, causing him to look away from her.

"Hey guys," London greeted the group with a smile, purposely not looking at Wade or Alicia. She didn't want to deal with either of them.

"Hey Lon!" Nikki greeted.

"You ladies ready for your big match tonight?" she asked the women, as she stood with her Diva friends.

"Yeah," Brie replied. "I'm just really nervous for Daniel's match. As if one wasn't enough tonight."

"I know," London agreed.

"Nervous about your father's match?" Randy asked, coming up behind her.

"Rand! Yes, I am. Are you nervous about yours?"

"Not at all. I'm looking forward to becoming champion once again."

Brie shot him a look. "Sure," she snapped with a sarcastic smile.

"Your father will be fine," Randy told her.

"I hope so."

The group of Superstars and Divas watched the Undertaker's match against Brock Lesnar. London had a knot in the pit of her stomach. She usually did when she watched her father's matches. But something about this one made her particularly uneasy.

Wade knew that London was shitting a brick. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. But he was already in some pretty deep hot water with Alicia from the night before at the pool. Seeing London again renewed all of those feelings in him that he never really let go of…mostly because he didn't want to let go of them. And she looked so great. She seemed pretty happy, too. And he was jealous as hell when he saw Dolph Ziggler flirting with her. That's why he felt the need to step in and cock block her.

"Are you okay, babe?" Alicia asked her boyfriend, noticing that he had tuned out the rest of the world.

"Huh? Me? Yeah, I'm good," he assured her.

Wade liked Alicia. She offered him companionship. He needed something, after all. He had been completely devastated when London left. She broke his heart. So, it was nice to finally have someone there for him. But he knew that she wasn't the great love of his life or anything like that. That spot had already been reserved years before, by London. And he suspected that part of Alicia knew that, too.

London actually felt nauseated watching her father take his third F-5. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Watching Brock successfully get the three-count on the Undertaker, effectively ending the legendary streak, caused London to freeze in panic. She couldn't move. She felt anger and sadness surge through her entire body.

All eyes turned to London. She stared at the screen in complete shock, not moving or speaking. She looked like a statue…an angry statue. No one knew what to say to her or what to do. No one knew how she was going to react, once she started moving again.

"That son of a bitch!" London finally yelled and began storming off. "I'm gonna beat the living shit out of that overgrown piece of trash!"

"Oh fuck!" Randy ran after her, quickly followed by Wade. The guys grabbed a hold of London, not wanting her to attempt a physical altercation with Brock, once he made his way back to his locker room.

"Let me go! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" she screamed, trying to free herself of the two large men holding her back from her intended target.

"London, you have to calm down," Wade spoke.

"Fuck that. I'm gonna destroy his life. That fat, ugly, hillbilly-looking, white trash motherfucker!" she continued screaming, while she was still trying break free, flailing her arms around and kicking her legs.

"Come on, Lon. You need to stop!" Randy demanded, as the two men headed towards her father's locker room, carting her with them.

They got her in there and shut the door. Michelle had been the only person in there. "What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"She wants to kick Brock's ass," Randy replied.

"Wants to? Fuck that! I'm going to! That overgrown fuck!" London shouted. "You guys need to get the fuck off of me. I'm going to be the shit out of him!"

"No, London. Cut it out. You're not going after him. That's not safe. Hell, I'd rather you come after me again. At least I know you'll live," Wade yelled, trying to get her to realize how ridiculous she was being.

"I have no problem kicking the shit out of you, if it means I can go fuck that son of a bitch up," she argued.

"And I have no problem doing whatever it is that I have to, so that you don't get yourself hurt," he argued back.

London finally stopped fighting Randy and Wade, seeing as it wasn't getting her anywhere. "Lon, just calm down," Michelle said, walking over to her.

"I'm so pissed."

"But don't do anything that crazy. Your father would lose his shit, if you went after Brock. He's gonna be okay," she assured her.

"He's a piece of shit. He deserves to have his ass kicked by me."

"He deserves a lot but that doesn't mean that you should be the one going after him," Randy told her. "Don't get yourself into trouble…especially not trouble that you won't be able to get yourself out of."

"I can handle myself. If anyone knows that, you two should," she yelled at the two men who'd been holding her back.

"You're being ridiculous," Wade told her. He looked at Michelle and Randy. "Can I have a minute with her?"

They hesitated but ultimately walked out of the locker room, closing the door behind themselves. Randy waited right outside of the door, in case she ran out. Michelle went to go wait by the gorilla position for the Undertaker to be brought backstage.

"You really need to relax, London," Wade said.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" she shot.

"The man who you spent the best months of your life with. I'm the man who you walked out on. I'm the man who cares about nothing other than making sure that you're okay. So, I know exactly what I'm talking about."

London raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you seriously going to play this game with me right now?"

"It isn't a game. You cannot go after Brock. He will destroy you. I had the opportunity to do so, but I didn't because I had feelings for you," he told her. "Brock would break you in half and not even break a sweat. I refuse to let that happen to you. I don't need you getting yourself hurt. He wouldn't think twice about taking you out. And he could do it, too."

She rolled her eyes. "And I'm pretty sure that's not a concern you need to have anymore," she shot.

"It will always be a concern of mine, no matter what the situation between us is," he insisted matter of factly.

"Sure. Don't you have a girlfriend to go bother? I doubt that she's very happy with you right now."

"Do I look like I bloody care?"

"You should."

"Right now, my concern is you."

"Well, I'm no longer your problem. So, give it up already. It just makes you look like some desperate fool."

He gave her a clearly fake smile that reflected frustration. "I hate to break it to you, but you'll always be my problem, sweetheart, whether you like it or not. And if you think I look like some desperate fool, I don't really give a fuck right now."

"Well, I'm done being in here with you."

"Why? Because you don't want to admit that you actually enjoy being near me?" he asked, patronizingly.

"I have no interest in being anywhere near you."

"Really?"

"Really. I won't go after that douchebag. Okay?"

"Do you mean that?"

"If it means that you'll fuck off, then, yes, I do mean it."

"Fine," Wade relented.

London turned away from him and opened the door. Randy practically jumped, looking ready to tackle her. "I'm good," she told him.

Randy gave Wade a look. The Englishman nodded. He moved out of her way. She walked away to go wait with Michelle to see her father.

"What'd you say?" Randy asked him.

"I told her that I would leave her alone if she calmed down and didn't go after Brock," he replied with a shrug.

"Clever."

"I need a favor from you, Randy. I know that you're not my biggest fan, but can you please just make sure that she's okay? She won't talk to me or give me the time of day. But I don't want anything to happen to her," Wade spoke to him.

"I've taken care of her for this long. And I'll keep doing so," Randy assured him.

"Thank you."

"You son of a bitch!" they heard London's voice echo down the hallway. Randy and Wade looked at each other and sprinted as fast as they possibly could in the direction where London had walked off. They quickly found her headed towards Brock Lesnar, as he was walking back to his locker room.

Wade quickly scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder and began carrying her away. She was throwing her arms all over the place, wanting to get a couple of hits in on the Beast. But she was too far away from him to land any blows.

"What is that crazy bitch's problem?" Brock questioned, looking at Randy.

"That's London…"

"Oh. I just kicked her daddy's ass," he said with a mocking laugh.

"Yeah, well, if I were you, I'd be careful. She'll kick your ass. She doesn't care what happens to her."

"She couldn't hurt me even if I sat down and let her try."

Randy gave him a look. "But she's crazy. And she isn't afraid of anyone. Not even you. If she could, she would probably break into your house and bring a chainsaw with her. If I were you, I'd be careful. You may be able to intimidate a lot of people, but she will not back down. She isn't afraid to get hurt, if it means she's defending her father."

"I hope you can tell how scared I am," Brock spat, before walking off.

Meanwhile, Wade was holding London against the wall in an empty locker room. She was fighting him, but he overpowered her by sheer size and the need the protect her. He managed to press his body against hers, so she couldn't slip away. He held her hands up, above her head and against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?! If I want to beat the shit out of him, I don't need your permission. In fact, if I needed permission, which I don't, you're the last person I would ever need it from," she quipped.

"And that's fine. But I'm not going to let you get yourself hurt. And if that means you'll hate me more than you already do, then, I'm fine with that," he told her.

"Why can't you just go away and leave me alone already? What I do is none of your business anymore."

"Because regardless of what my relationship status is…regardless of how much time has passed, I still love you and don't want anything to happen to you."

London rolled her eyes at him. "You're so full of shit. You act like you're so wonderful. We both know you're far from the perfect guy. You're fickle. You're difficult. You're just as bad as I am, even if you act like you're some innocent Prince Charming."

"You're crazy."

"Oh. You know, you're right. I'm crazy, and that's why I can call you crazy. We know our own. I'm so sick of this. I wish that I never met you and got involved with you, in the first place. And I wish that we weren't having this conversation right now."

Wade was hurt by her words. "Oh really?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Really," she snapped, in response.

"Well, I still don't want you to get yourself hurt. Hate me all that you want to. I don't have time for you to break my heart all over again. But that doesn't mean I'll stand by and let anything happen to you."

"Because you'd give me the opportunity to hurt you, while you're dating Alicia, right?" she spat at him.

"Don't act like you give a shit about my relationship. You don't even care about me at all. You had no interest in anything I did or do. You don't give a shit about me. And I know that because if you ever gave a shit, you would have never left me like that."

"That's bullshit, and you know it. I left because I couldn't handle what I went through when I lost my baby. I couldn't handle being anywhere near you because you destroyed my heart, when you turned your back on me."

"I was trying to do right by you. I made a mistake, London. I've always loved you, and I always will. And you may be very mad at me. You may even hate me. You may very well never want to see me again. And that's absolutely fine. You have every right to feel that way. But it doesn't make me love you any less."

London was chewing on the inside of her cheek. She wasn't sure where this stopped being about her wanting to kick Brock Lesnar's ass and started being about what happened with Wade years ago. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice softer than it had been.

"Because I care about you. And because I love you. And seeing you again makes me that much more sure of my feelings for you," he replied, pausing. "Let me ask you a question…did you ever miss me? At any point?"

She looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I've missed you every day since I left," she answered his question.

Stu let go of her arms, letting them fall to her sides. "So, why didn't you come back?" he asked her.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because everything was so fucked up. I couldn't just stay. I needed to get away from everything."

"I would have helped you, London."

"You couldn't."

"Yes, I could have."

"Wade, I really need to go. I promise, I'll stay away from Lesnar. Okay?"

He hesitated for a moment but nodded and moved out of her way. London ran out of the room to go find her father. Wade remained there for a few minutes. It was so overwhelming to be so close to her again. He loved her so much. And he wanted to get her back.

In fact, Wade was determined to be with London again. He didn't care what it took. He was going to get her back again.


	6. Chapter 6

The One That Got Away

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a fictional tale. London is the creation of my own twisted mind.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the love! You guys are the best. Thank you for the awesome reviews from: alibob687, DenyingTheTruth, and maketimetotime. Hope the rest of you are enjoying it, too. Don't be shy, let me know what you think! I'm leaving for vacation for the next few days and probably won't be updating. Sorry, but I promise, I have the next chapter written and will be updating later next week when I'm back. Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

"How are you, dad?" London asked, walking into her father's hotel room. Michelle let her in. It was the day after Wrestlemania.

"I'm okay," he replied. "Just a little banged up."

She sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you sure?"

"London, you really need to relax. I'm fine. I'm upset that I lost last night. Other than that, I'm okay," he insisted.

"Well, that's good. I just worry, dad."

"You don't have to. And…I heard you were going after Lesnar last night."

London smiled sheepishly. "Oh…"

"I also heard Randy and Wade had to hold you back…twice."

"Oh. You heard that, too?"

"You have to watch your temper, Lon. Seriously. Last time, you went after Wade, and we all saw how that worked out," her father shot back.

"I have no interest in fucking Brock Lesnar. He's married anyway."

"You didn't have any interest in fucking Wade Barrett either, when you went after him. And he hurt you and abandoned you. You haven't been the same since, and it has killed me to watch. I'm not dealing with more problems. So, this is the last time that I'm going to say this…London, stay away from Brock Lesnar."

London rolled her eyes. "Fine," she relented.

"If I hear anything about you going after him again, trust me, I will make sure that you regret it," he warned her.

"Fine!" she replied, getting louder.

"Hey Lon, can I borrow you for a minute?" Michelle interrupted.

"Sure."

Michelle pulled London out of the room, into the hotel hallway, not wanting The Undertaker to overhear what was being said.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

"With…?"

"I heard you and Wade had a talk yesterday."

"Oh…how did you hear about that?"

"Everyone knows. Alicia and Wade apparently got into a huge fight because of it. And she's been making a lot of comments about how you're trying to break them up. Layla told me this morning. She also threatened to beat the shit out of Alicia, if she kept on running her mouth."

London rolled her eyes. "Michelle, I'm not trying to be anywhere near him. He keeps coming after me to talk and whatever it is that he's trying to do."

"But are you okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"If you want, we can fly home today," Michelle offered.

"No, that's not necessary. Thanks, though. I'm gonna have to end this bullshit now," she said. "I can't keep dealing with this shit. I need to be done with him."

Michelle nodded. "Alright."

"I need closure, you know? Or else I'm never gonna be able to move on."

"That's true," she agreed. "Wall, if you need anything…anything at all, I'm here for you, London."

She smiled at her stepmother. "Thank you." London paused for a moment. "I'm gonna go find that douchebag."

"Alright. Now?"

"Yeah. I'll come by later."

"Okay…well, good luck."

"Thanks."

London walked off, determined to find Wade. She made her way down the hallway, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She called Wade's cell phone.

He picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"We need to talk. Now. Where are you?"

"Room 524."

"Is Alicia with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

With that, London ended the call, putting her phone back in her pocket. Though she had been heading towards the elevator, she changed directions, seeing as she was on the same floor as Wade and Alicia. She stormed to their room, pissed off.

Once she found their room, London took a deep breath, before loudly knocking on the door. Within moments, it opened.

"London," Wade greeted. "Come on in."

She gave him a sarcastic smile. "Thanks." She stormed into the room, while Wade shut the door behind her. Alicia was clearly playing this situation up, as she wore a tank top and a pair of underwear, laying in the unmade bed.

"Good morning, London. I'm sorry I'm not dressed yet. My boyfriend and I were busy. You know how that goes," she said with a fake smile, enjoying every moment, as she tried to get under London's skin.

"Alicia," Wade spoke firmly.

"No, Wade. It's okay. If she wants to brag about having my sloppy seconds, then, please don't ruin her fun. Let her have her way," London sharply replied, turning towards Alicia. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to the both of you because one, Alicia, I want to warn you that if you keep telling everyone that I'm trying to break up your relationship, you will need staples to hold your head shut and a wire to keep your jaw in place, after I beat the shit out of you. That's not a threat. It's a promise. And we both know I could destroy you, if I wanted to." She turned to face Wade.

"And two, Wade, we obviously need a little closure. I left because of what happened. I left because I had to deal with my grief without you around. I went to therapy for two years, dealing with the pain and sadness that I felt. That may not have been your fault. But you left me after my father found out about us. And that hurt. I wasn't able to forgive you, then, because I was dealing with way too much. But it's been three years. I'm not angry at you anymore. I came off as angry last night, but it was misdirected. I was pissed at dickhead Lesnar. So, I'm sorry for that. I'm not mad at you for what happened. There is some part of me that will always care for you. But I'm not here to rekindle anything between us," London explained. "I came here to honor my grandfather and to support my father. Not see you."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Alicia asked, scowling at her.

"I think I really want to beat the crazy out of you, but I'm refraining," London snapped at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Have you gone around telling people that London is trying to break us up?" Wade questioned his girlfriend.

"It's true," she smugly admitted.

Wade furrowed his brow. "Alicia, you're wrong about her. She's been trying to get me to leave her alone."

"Oh? So, you're the one following her around?" Alicia asked, clearly unhappy with what he had to say.

"Actually, I kind of have been. You need to quit talking about her."

"I can say whatever the hell I want," she snapped back at her boyfriend.

"Okay. Well, I'm not here to watch you two argue. I came here to tell you to quit talking shit about me, you psychopath. And you…" London turned to from facing Alicia to face Wade. "I need to say goodbye to you for good. I've been spending too much time avoiding you. And because I haven't wanted to see you, I avoided my friends. I haven't visited because I didn't want to see you. I can't do that anymore."

"London, I would rather not discuss this in front of Alicia."

"She's your girlfriend."

"I need to talk to you about this alone," Wade insisted.

"No, you can talk about it right here," Alicia interjected.

"Alicia, this isn't about you."

She got out of the bed. "You're my boyfriend. You don't need to be talking to your ex alone in our hotel room."

"I have to talk to her. I can't have you around while I do so because there are private things that we need to discuss."

"Wade, she's your girlfriend. You shouldn't be talking to me alone," London piped in, agreeing with Alicia.

"But we need to discuss…everything that happened. And that's something she doesn't need to hear."

"We don't have to discuss that. It's over and done with. I deal with it in my own way. The pain will always be there, but I've learned to accept it and continue moving forward."

"I need to discuss it with you because I need to for me. I know you don't like me very much, but I would appreciate some of your time to discuss this."

"That's not a very good idea."

"So, you can find a way to deal with it and be okay. But I can be the one who can think about it and not have anyone to talk to about it. You think John or Randy or Nattie are gonna talk to me about it? They're your best friends. They may act cordially toward me, but I know that they don't like me for breaking things off with you and ignoring you."

"So, get yourself a therapist. I did."

"I want to talk to you," he insisted.

"Wade, it's really not a good idea. Respect this girlfriend. And as much as I don't like her, please, don't turn your back on her when she needs you. Okay?"

"But London…"

"Wade, talk to your girlfriend. I dunno. I'm not the person you should be talking to."

Alicia looked at London, confused as to why she was being so…respectful of her. Alicia had gone out of her way to be a bitch to London.

"Why are you defending me?" she asked.

"Because he's being disrespectful to you, as his girlfriend. And as much of a bitch as I find you to be, I don't think it's okay," she replied, turning to face Alicia. "I don't want your boyfriend. You may go around telling everyone I do, but if I did, trust me, he would already be in my bed. But I'm not that kind of person. So, you need to watch who you talk about." London turned back to Wade. "As for you, I'm sorry if you're having a hard time dealing with what happened, but it isn't appropriate for you to talk to me about…well…anything, really."

Alicia shook her head and pulled a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on. "I'm gonna go get breakfast downstairs," she said grabbing the room key and walking towards the door.

"Alicia…" Wade spoke, stepping in front of her.

She glared at him. "Get the hell out of my way," she angrily demanded.

Wade moved and allowed her to leave the room, which she did. "You're in a fuckton of trouble now," London told him. "She is pissed off."

"Yeah."

"Do you blame her?"

"No. How can I? You come back, and I immediately focus all of my attention on you."

"That's messed up."

"I know…but…you don't understand, Lon. I've missed you so badly. I love you so much, and it killed me when you left. You broke my heart. And seeing you again reminds me of how perfect you are to me. I wish that things had been different. I wish…I wish I didn't do what I did. I never should have ended things with you. It was stupid of me. I wish that we hadn't lost the baby. I wish you never left. I wish we were together, with our baby, and happy. We would probably be married by now. It would be perfect."

"You can't say things like that to me anymore. I'm sorry, but you can't. You're with Alicia. As much as I want to punch her in the throat most of the time, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"I know…but I'd break it off with her to be with you."

"You can't do that. We need to move forward. We can't keep doing this. We need to end this craziness."

"But I love you, Lon. I love you so much. You're my soulmate. I need to be with you."

"I know…but Wade…we're over. I'm sorry. We can't do that. We've tried to make it work. We can't. We need to not play these games anymore. And you need to focus on being a good boyfriend to Alicia."

"I want to be a good boyfriend to you."

"Please don't do this, Wade."

"London, I love you. So much."

She bit her lower lip. "Please. We can't."

"London, we owe it to ourselves to be happy, regardless of whatever problems we've had in the past, you know we were happy. When things were good, we were so happy."

"And then, you left me."

"And I made the biggest mistake of my life when I did that. But if we're together, we can be happy. I'll never hurt you ever again."

She gave him a smile. "Wade, I'm glad that you're so optimistic, but we can't do this. I'm going back to my life soon. Tomorrow, actually. And we won't be seeing each other again. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I'm doing this to protect the both of us. We messed each other up pretty badly."

"But, London, you don't understand, I love you. You are everything to me. You're my whole world. Since you left, I have thought about you every single day. Every single day, I wake up and think of you. Every night when I go to sleep, wishing I was holding you. I wonder what you do. I wonder what you're thinking. I wonder about you all of the time. I think about you constantly," he told her.

"Wade, you know that I love you. I always will. I know that I'll always wish that things were could've been different. But…just let it be," she said, wishing that she could be held by him. She put her hand on his arm. "Just be happy with Alicia. We had a wonderful…thing. You can have something real with her. We were fucked from the beginning."

"I'm ending it with her."

"Please don't do that. Make it work. Get over me."

"I can't get over you. You're the love of my life."

"And you're the love of mine," London assured him. "I'm gonna go now. Wade, you're a good man…if you look passed the whole Nexus thing and Corre thing. But other than that, you're a good guy. I want you to have a wonderful life. I hope that you are happy," she said, finding herself getting choked up. She wrapped her arms around his torso. Wade wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"London, last time, when you left, I let you go. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life," he told her. "I'm not letting you go this time."

She looked up at him. "What?"

He smiled down at her. "London, no matter what it takes, I'm going to get you back. I will try to be with you until the day that I die."

"Wade…"

"You can go. Just know that I love you. And if there's even the slightest possibility that you would ever give me another chance, then, I'll have you back in my arms."

"That's not a good idea.""

"I promise you, it is." Wade leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for a moment, before pulling back.

"Wade, you shouldn't be doing this," she resisted, though she found it harder and harder to maintain her composure. "I'm gonna go," she said, pulling out of his arms. "Don't get yourself into trouble."

With that, London left the room. She took a deep breath and made her way down the hallways back to her own hotel room, which was next to her father's.

London began pacing in circles. Wade couldn't do this to her. It wasn't right. He couldn't do this to her again. He had already hurt her once. She hurt him. London couldn't deal with him trying to get back into her life. Besides, he had a girlfriend. He needed to focus his attention on her. Not on London.

As much as London wished that she could be with Wade again, she knew that she couldn't. They were poison for each other. They loved each other, but they couldn't make it work. Her life was back on track. London was finally okay. If Wade came back, as he said he would, she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

London sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. The mere prospect of having Wade back in her life made her anxious. She knew that when they were together, the drama was never too far away. She didn't need that in her life. She needed her normal, drama-free life.

Of course, she loved that man. London loved Wade more than she had ever loved any man. But London had accepted that it was over. And she was okay with it. She didn't want to relive everything that happened when Wade was in her life, the first time around. She had finally felt like she was okay. She couldn't let Wade risk the progress she had made.


	7. Chapter 7

The One That Got Away

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own London. This didn't really happen. I made it up because I have too much time on my hands.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. Readers of Wasted received the first update and therefore got the explanation. In a nutshell, after I got back from vacation, I ended up with pneumonia, then, my cousin died, and then, my grandmother spent a month in the hospital and passed away. So, I've been spending a lot of time in NY at my mom's house, but I'm home, and hopefully, there won't be more problems. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews for the last chapter: alibob687, someone who deactivated their account :(, and SexySenoritaPeggy (thanks for bopping me on the head and reminding me to post this lol). So, I was kind of having a rough time with this one and wasn't really sure where to go with it. But last night, I buckled down and wrote out a bit of an outline for the next few chapters, so I am now headed in a direction, so we shouldn't have problems with not getting updates for extended periods of time :) Love you guys! XoXoXo**

* * *

London was in her hotel room that night, after Monday Night Raw. She had managed to successfully avoid Wade. To her, that was the biggest relief. She had changed into a pair of gray yoga shorts and a white form-fitting tank top. She was lying in bed, thinking. Sleep certainly wasn't going to be coming to her any time soon. She tried to think about anything or anyone, except for Wade. But her brain couldn't seem to focus on anything but him.

London couldn't get their earlier conversation out of her head. Was he really going to pursue her? Was he going to leave Alicia, in order to try and fix things between them? She wasn't sure how she felt about any of that. Part of her really wanted him to leave her alone and let her be. But the other, more influential part wanted nothing more than to be with him again. London missed feeling what it was like when she was with him.

She couldn't stop thinking about the Englishman. London missed Wade. She wished that he was with her. She wished that she could feel his arms around her. She missed his scent…the way that he made her feel. London wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but being back around Wade made her crave what they used to have. She missed that. Seeing him with Alicia killed her. She wished that he was hers again. But she also kept telling herself that she had to let him go already.

There was a knock on her hotel room door. Confused, London sat up and glanced at the clock. It was one-fifteen in the morning. She got out of bed and turned the light on. She walked over to the door and looked through the peephole.

Uh oh. This was not happening.

London opened the door. Her eyes took in the sight of Wade Barrett, standing before her. "Wade," she said, her voice soft.

"Can I please come in?" he asked her.

She nodded slowly and moved out of the way. He walked inside, and she shut the door. London turned to face him, her heart pounding in her chest. She was beyond nervous to be in her room alone with him. London was trying her hardest to maintain her composure.

She forced a smile. "What's up, Wade?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"I can't handle this, London," he began. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't concentrate on anything else. I can't handle not being with you. I'm just…Lon…I need you," he spoke, his voice sounding desperate.

"Wade…" She crossed her arms over her chest, as she shook her head and avoided catching his eyes.

"You don't understand, Lon. I just want you back. I want you in my arms. I want you near me. I want all of you."

London gave him a small smile. "Wade, you have to understand, I love you. But we just screwed things up so badly. You fucked up. I fucked up. We were just one big clusterfuck. I can't go through that again," she explained.

"I swear, it would never be like that again, Lon. Never. I would take such incredible care of you. I would make you so happy. I would do anything for you. I just want to be with you and treat you right. I would give you the world and then some. I would spend the rest of my life making you happier than you ever thought you could be."

"It's not that simple, Wade. I wish it was. But…I just…I don't know."

"Please give me a chance. I need you. You're the love of my life. I can't let you go."

"I'm afraid," she admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of being with you. I'm afraid that I'll get hurt. I'm afraid that it won't work out. I'm afraid of hurting more because we don't know how to make a relationship really work," she told him.

"That was three years ago. We've matured. We've been able to see all of the mistakes that we made. We've grown enough to be able to make it work. London, I can do this. I can make it work. I can make it all alright," he tried to reassure her.

Wade was breaking her down slowly but surely. She was trying not to destroy his relationship with Alicia. And she was trying her hardest to hold ono her sanity. He took a step closer to her. She felt a knot form in her stomach.

"Sweetheart…" he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

London looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes, as they threatened to fall down her cheeks. She was so overwhelmed with her feelings for Wade, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it together. Wade brought a hand onto her elbow. "Wade, please don't do this," she carefully spoke, trying not to let her voice crack. She was getting closer and closer to her breaking point.

"London, I love you so much. I have always loved you, and I always will," he told her.

She avoided his eyes, feeling the overwhelming desire to jut break down and cry. "Wade, please…"

He brought his arms around her, pulling her body against his. London looked up at him. Wade hesitated for a moment, before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. London had to admit…it felt so good to have his mouth on hers. It felt right. Being with him felt comfortable. They had only been together for a few months, but the intensity was much too great to be ignored so easily.

London had enough of resisting him. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, finally kissing him back.

Nothing was ever so satisfying to either of them. Wade picked her up in his arms, their lips refusing to part. His arms were around her tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist. She had one arm around his neck and brought her other hand onto his face. That fire was reignited for the both of them, in a major way.

"God, I love you so much," he spoke against her lips.

London smiled. "I love you, Wade," she reciprocated.

"You're so perfect," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. The two were out of breath, as they recovered from that kiss.

She pressed a small kiss to his lips. Wade hugged her tightly. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and held him, as well. Wade sat on the couch, still holding her in his arms. He pulled back, his eyes on her face.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Do you know that?"

London smiled, blushing slightly. "Wade…" she sheepishly argued.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow. I want to have you with me…always," he whispered.

"I have to go," she told him.

"Is this gonna be another one of those things where you leave, and I don't see you for another three years?" he questioned.

"I dunno. Things are so complicated right now."

"Please, Lon. I can't lose you again. Dealing with it once was more than enough. I can't handle that. Just…stay." He was pleading with her. She could see the desperation in his eyes. It felt good to be wanted by him so badly.

London smiled at him. "Wade, I really don't know what will end up happening with us, but I have to go home. I have a life there. I wish things were different."

Wade held her even tighter against his body. "Please don't leave me, Lon," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear.

"I have to. Why are you doing this to me? What about Alicia?" she questioned him.

"Alicia won't be a problem."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Wade, this whole thing is completely ridiculous. You have a girlfriend. This is so wrong," she insisted. "You know we wouldn't work. You're just being selfish."

"I'm being very selfish because I love you so much and just want to be with you again. I know I can make things right for us. I just need you to give me a chance."

"Wade, you're acting like a child. You need to stop this. Trust me, I wish we could be together. But you have a girlfriend. I have a life in Florida."

"What do you want me to do? I'll quit my job. I'll end things with Alicia. It'll just be the two of us. And we can be happy and make it work."

"You're being ridiculous, Wade."

He smirked at her. "No, I'm not. London, please."

"I'm going home tomorrow. Maybe I'll stop by and visit or something. Okay?"

Stu gave her a skeptical look. "Oh really? What if I stopped by your house?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I guess if you were to visit, we would find out then," she replied, with a smirk. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. London kissed him back for a few moments, before she pulled back. "I think you have a girlfriend that you need to get back to. Don't you?"

He gave her a look. "I guess so."

London stood up, pulling herself out of his arms. He stood up after her. "Thanks for stopping by," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"My pleasure," he replied, pulling her body against his. Wade smiled at her, before leaning down and pressing another kiss against her mouth. "I'll see you, Lon."

"Maybe."

"Cute." With that, he left her room.

London took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of her bed. Why did he have to show up in her room like that? He always knew just how to get to her. She hated that she loved him so much. She hated how she couldn't seem to resist him. And most of all, London hated how good it felt to have Wade's lips on hers again. She brought her fingers to her lips. They were swollen. She let out a sigh, almost wishing he was still in the room with her.

London knew full well that she was in big trouble. She was falling too hard for him…all over again. She didn't want to get involved with him for a second time. She didn't know if she could even handle being with him again…running the risk of getting hurt again. Not to mention, Wade still had a girlfriend. And London knew that it was wrong of her to make out with a guy, who she knew was in a relationship.

She had no idea what to do. London was feeling torn. She was incredibly conflicted by him, and having him kissing her and holding her didn't help her mental and emotional situations much either. Part of her wanted to jump right back into being with him again. She knew that she would be happy with Wade…if things worked out for them. But the other part so vividly remembered how it felt to be abandoned by him and to go through her pregnancy and miscarriage without him there for her, when he should have been.

That was exactly why London was having such a difficult time with seeing Wade again. Those feelings that she had tried so hard to suppress and leave in the past were back…in full force. That was difficult for her to accept. She just wanted to be happy. London didn't want to go through what she had three years ago, all over again. That was much too terrifying for her to handle.

London laid back down in her bed. She knew that there was no way in hell she would be able to fall asleep, after Wade's visit. All of the thoughts plagued her mind. It was going to be a very long night for her.


	8. Chapter 8

The One That Got Away

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is fiction. I own London. I own this story. I own the world. No just kidding about that last part. I don't own the world. I wouldn't want to anyway. Seems like too much responsibility. But then again, if I did own the world, I could probably have someone bring me my Cheerios, instead of having to get up and get them. So, maybe it'd be worth the added responsibilities…

* * *

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews :) A nice big thank you to: nattiebroskette (seriously.), alibob687 (Aw thanks!), and DenyingTheTruth (We may have problems...lol). You guys are the best. I hope you're still enjoying this. Please, let me know what thoughts you've got in your mind. My brain is currently telling me that I need to have my Cheerios. I typed this up and edited it in the last hour, and I'm hungry and sleepy, so if there are mistakes, I apologize, as my brain is currently not functioning properly lol I love you guys so much! XoXoXo**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked London, as they, along with the Undertaker, were in a car that was headed to the airport, where they'd be heading back to Florida to resume their lives. London had been quiet the entire morning, which wasn't something anyone was used to.

"Yeah. I'm alright," she simply replied, looking out of the window, not really focusing on anything going on around her.

Michelle gave her a suspicious look, not believing that there wasn't anything going on with her. Her father didn't either, but he was going to push the matter. "Lon, what's going on with you? You're being really quiet."

"I'm just tired…"

"Why?" he questioned.

"I just am," she snapped, not wanting to discuss the current situation plaguing her mind, especially with her father.

The Undertaker gave her a look. "London, tell me what the hell is going on with you," he demanded.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Please, dad, don't do this right now," she insisted. "You can try to intimidate me all you want, but you should know that it doesn't work on me. I'm too much like you to fall for that bullshit."

Her father let a momentary smirk escape. "You certainly are my daughter. But something is going on. I know you well enough to know that."

"Fine. Yes. There's a reason why I'm being quiet. There's a reason why I didn't get any sleep. But I really don't want to talk about it."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he breathed.

"Listen, if London doesn't want to talk about it right now, just give her a little space," Michelle told her husband, trying to calm the rising tone between father and daughter.

The Undertaker sighed. "Fine. But if you decide to change your mind, I'd really like to know what's going on with you," he said, clearly struggling to not lose it on her.

"Thank you," she said to her father.

Michelle gave her husband a look that essentially told him to back off. He rolled his eyes. London noticed the exchange between the married couple. She really appreciated having Michelle there to back her up. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't have as good of a relationship with her father as she did, if it wasn't for Michelle there to almost be a referee.

"So, did you at least manage to have some fun while we were here?" Michelle asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

"Yeah. It was nice to see everyone after so much time. I almost forgot how much I missed being with my friends."

"You want to work for the company again?" the Deadman questioned her.

"This again? Really? I don't know if I want to come back," she replied, her voice showing a twinge of annoyance.

"Why wouldn't you?" Michelle asked, trying to keep the peace. When London was grumpy, as she currently was, she had no patience for her father.

"I mean…honestly, I would like to be a Diva again. I had so much fun. But I dunno if I could handle the drama."

"With the guy that you don't want to talk about right now?" her father asked.

London shot him a look. "Dad, you don't have to bring him up. I don't want to talk about him. I'm not sleeping with him. I'm not in a relationship with him. I know I need to close that chapter and move on. No, I haven't moved on yet. I'm not going to talk about him anymore with you. Okay?" she snapped at him again.

"Fine," he relented, putting his hands up defensively.

"Thank you. When I want to talk about him with you, I'll be sure to let you know," she told him, clearly becoming more irritated with him.

Michelle gave her husband an 'I told you so' look, paired with a smug smile.

* * *

When they had finally deboarded the plane, the three took a car to drop London off, and then it would take Michelle and the Undertaker to their home. They were currently at London's. She and Michelle were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Wade kissed me," London blurted out, knowing that this was something she could talk to her stepmother about.

"What?!" she asked, her eyes widening.

"He came to my room last night. He was telling me that he loves me and just wanted to be with me. And then, he kissed me," she explained the situation from the previous evening that had left her unable to sleep.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "So…what are you thinking? Where's your head?"

"I dunno. I do love him. It felt so good to kiss him and have him hold me in his arms. I almost forgot how amazing that felt," London admitted.

"So, are you gonna talk to him or see him any time soon?"

She shrugged. "He mentioned that he may visit me. But I dunno how I feel about that. I feel like it isn't necessarily the best thing to get involved with him all over again. He hurt me badly once before. So, who's to say that he won't end up doing it again?"

"Understandable."

"I believe that he loves me. I dunno why. But that doesn't mean he isn't still a moron."

Michelle chuckled. "He's a man. They do dumb things all of the time. They act without thinking."

"Yeah. I just…I dunno what I'm supposed to do."

"You have to do what's best for you, you know? If you want to be with him, be with him. If you don't, then, just tell him to kick rocks," Michelle told her.

London nodded. "It's just all so confusing. There's too much history between us to just ignore everything that happened. You know? What he did to me isn't so easily forgotten."

"Agreed. I wish I could just tell you what to do, but I can't. That's up to you."

"Unfortunately."

"I mean, maybe he won't hurt you. Maybe he has learned from what he had done to you. But you'll never really know, unless you try. You have to decide if it's worth it to you to take a chance on him…again."

"Yeah. You know, I just feel so…drawn to him. I'm so attracted to him. And I loved being with him so much. Granted, we had to sneak around then, but I was genuinely happy. He made me feel like I was all that really mattered to him. And that was…it was just the best feeling ever. But once things got all screwed up, he just broke my heart like it was no big deal. Between having him turn his back on me and having the miscarriage, I had never been so devastated in my entire life. He makes me feel every emotion to the extreme. I loved him like crazy…more than I could ever love anyone else. And when he left me, I had never been so hurt."

"So, obviously, he has a lot of significance to you. That's something to keep in mind and not just brush off. That's a big deal."

London nodded. "I know."

"I don't want you making your decision based on your father's thoughts on the matter. I can take care of him."

"Yeah. If I got back with Wade, dad would lose his mind."

"He'll live."

"Who'll live?" The Undertaker asked, walking into his daughter's living room.

Michelle smiled up at him. "Ready to go home?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but who were you talking about?"

"You," his wife replied. "I was just telling London not to worry about you when it comes to deciding if she wants to go back to the WWE full-time," she lied.

"Oh, I'll live. I'll just be pissed off, so you may not live," he told his daughter.

London laughed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure I talk to you before I make that decision," she assured him, as the two women stood up from the couch.

"Well, good. Be good. Behave yourself, sweetheart. I'll talk to you later," the Deadman said, pulling his daughter into his arms for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I will. Love you, dad."

The two pulled apart, and Michelle hugged her stepdaughter. "Love you, Lon. Call me, if you need anything."

"Thanks, Michelle. Love you."

Michelle and the Undertaker left London's hose. She sat back on the couch and pulled her cell phone off of the coffee table. She placed a call to Sam Orton.

"Hello?" Sam greeted on the fourth ring.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey Lon. How're you doing?"

"Ugh. I've got too much on my mind right now."

"What's going on?"

"Wade kissed me last night."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. And he told me that he loves me and wants to be with me more than anything. And I just…ugh."

"Oh my God. So, what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea."

"That's a rough situation. How do you feel about the kiss?"

"It was incredible, to be completely honest. He made my heart skip a beat. Everything felt right with the world again. It was just…it was perfect.

"But he's still with Alicia, right?"

"Yeah. Bad behavior on my part, I know," she admitted.

"Eh. Fuck her. She's been nothing but a complete bitch to you. You don't owe her a thing. Besides, you had him first."

"Yeah, but I still feel like an asshole for kissing him back. Not enough to regret it or anything. But still."

The two women laughed. "So do you want to start talking to him again or something?" she curiously asked.

"I dunno if I should. It's definitely a tempting thought. I just…I dunno. I just don't want to end up hurt and alone again," London told her.

"That's completely understandable, Lon. I don't know what to tell you. You're definitely in a difficult spot. But if you think it's worth it to give it another try with him. You can start small. Don't completely let your guard down."

"I feel like you want me to try to be with him again."

Sam laughed. "I kind of do. You two…there's just something about you two. I've never even seen you together like that…and I know it's…it's just a perfect match."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, even seeing you two just briefly interacting this weekend…I practically saw sparks. You two obviously have something really special."

London sighed, knowing she was right. "Yeah. And even being near him still gives me butterflies; my heart beats faster. And no matter how seemingly insignificant our conversation or whatever interaction is, it's still everything to me," she admitted.

"I mean, maybe you should just give it some time. And see if you still feel the same way like a week or two after not seeing him. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. When my brain isn't so clouded with having kissed him last night."

"Exactly."

"He suggested that he might visit me."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"I guess we'll see what he does. And we'll see if he breaks up with Alicia. If he doesn't end it with her, obviously, don't waste your time"

"Yeah," London agreed.

"Ugh. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so excited. I love when fun things happen in your life."

"I'd rather be in your situation…already married with the most beautiful daughter ever," she told her.

"Yeah. I've got a good life," Sam admitted proudly.

"Yeah. Now, I need to figure out what I'm gonna do."

"And I'm here to help. Seriously, don't stress yourself."

"Easier said than done."

"True."


End file.
